うずまき家族
by Mr.kuchai
Summary: cuma kumpulan ficlet keluarga Naruto dan Sona next chapter : back to my family
1. family warmth

Disclaimer : standar

artemiss dozer

chap 1

Naruto U and SONA S.

happy reading

Terpaan angin kencang dengan rintik-rintik air bergema keras serta percikan kilatan petir menyambar membuat suasana kota Kuoh sedikit mencekam. Apalagi himbauan walikota untuk warganya tidak keluar rumah.

Tampak terdengar tangisan pilu diiringi badan yang gemetar melanda seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya sedang menyembunyikan dirinya didalam selimut tebal karena suara petir yang sangat sangat keras.

Tak lama berselang, tiba tiba . . . Suara kilatan cahaya menggelegar kencang membuat rasa takutnya semakin meningkat.

Dhuarr—

Mata safir kecilnya membulat, dirinya langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Aroma harum Ocha hangat menusuk hidung pria yang merupakan seorang desainer grafis sekaligus dan juga mantan gamer ini sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di meja tak jauh dari letak Ocha miliknya.

"Minumlah selagi hangat, Naruto- kun ."

"Arigatou, sona-chan."

Wanita ber iris violet itu segera duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan suaminya. "Kira-kira yuu sudah tidur belum?"

"Sepertinya—"

"— Tou-chan … Kaa-chan ."

Seketika dua iris mata keduanya kaget akan mendapati buah hati pertamanya dengan muka memerah menahan ketakutan di dalam dirinya tampak diam.

"Ada apa jagoan?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba sang anak menerjang tubuh sang ayah hingga sebuah lembar kertas yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya.

" Tou-chan , aku takut—"

—Dhuarr…

"Hyaaa—" pekik bocah ber iris safir itu menenggelamkan kembali tubuhnya di pelukan ayahnya.

Naruto pun mengelus punggung anak nya yang memiliki nama lengkap Yuuta uzumaki dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa yang membuatmu takut, Yuu?"

"Su-suara petir itu … sangat menakutkan, tou-chan" jawab Yuu panik.

Memang kondisi cuacanya buruk dengan suara memekikkan telinga. Dia dan Sona bahkan tidak bisa keluar rumah sekarang.

Dhuarr—

Lagi suara itu mengembalikan wajah Yuu bersembunyi di tubuh Naruto.

"Yuu, Itu hanya suara petir, kembalilah ke kamar," ucap sekaligus perintah Naruto.

"Naruto- kun …" seru Sona. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati kilatan tajam iris Sona, "ini tugas ku, biar aku yang urus."

Tangan Sona mengelus pundak Yuu, "sayang kemarilah."

Kemudian Yuu merespon ucapan Sona dan segera berpindah ke tubuh ibunya. Naruto yang tidak terima tapi tak digubris oleh istrinya, "Sona-chan…"

"Kau tidur bersama kami malam ini ok," seru Sona.

"Sona…" ucap memelas Naruto kini terpotong karena Sona memberi isyarat kepada suaminya untuk ikut memeluk tubuh anak mereka yang agak gemetaran.

Dengan sentuhan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya, lama kelamaan Yuu terlelap tidur yang kini dipangkuan Naruto dan Sona.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuu tidur bersama kita, Sona?" tanya Naruto menatap lembut Yuu.

"Dia ketakutan dengan petir, Naruto- kun . Biarkan malam ini saja tidur bersama kita."

Naruto berkilah, "ta-tapi…"

"Kali ini saja, lagipula kalau kita biarkan—nanti kondisi psikis Yuu terganggu."

"Sejak kapan istriku jadi dokter jiwa?"

Sona hanya menghela nafas "walau aku hanya ibu rumah tangga. Setidaknya aku tahu tentang anak-anak dan jangan lupa kecerdasan ku yang melebihi mu"

"iya deh."

Naruto mengelus rambut blonde anaknya, " Yuu bersyukur mendapat kehangatan dari kita."

Pria bermata saffir menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Kehangatan keluarga didapatkan dari kebersamaan bersama orang tua … menghabiskan waktu bersama… semuanya," ucap Sona tersenyum simpul.

Menghela napasnya sesaat dan melepas pelukannya dari dua orang yang ia cintai, "setidaknya Yuu lebih beruntung daripada kita."

"Ya" Yuu pun semakin terlelap dalam mimpi nya

"Naruto-kun apa perlu ku bantu" melihat Naruto sangat sibuk pasti akan membuatnya lembur malam ini yang membuat Sona sedikit khawatir

"tidak perlu, lagi pula kau tidak mengerti hal yang beginian kan" Naruto pun tersenyum karena dirinya masih memiliki keunggulan dalam bidang teknologi dari Sona yang menggungulinya hampir di semua bidang study

"kalau begitu aku ke kamar "

CUP

sebelum pergi Sona memberi ciuman di pipi Naruto "jangan tidur terlalu larut sayang"

"hm" anggukan Naruto dan suara bedeham Naruto menandai akhir percakapan mereka malam ini

"yosh semangat"

owari*untuk

chapter 1

original character

nama : naruto

tgl lahir : 10 november

umur : 26

jenis kelamin : laki laki

tinggi : 182

berat :74

nama : Sona Uzumaki

tgl lahir :

umur :

jenis kelamin :

tinggi

berat

character oc

nama : Yuuta Uzumaki

Tgk lhr: 22 oktober

umur : 4 tahun

jenis klamin: laki laki

penampilan : mata safir berambut blonde, berkulit putih seperti ibunyaq

ada yang mau lemon ya di buat silakan sampaikan melalui pm atau comment

saya juga ingin membuat kumpulan ficlet lagi tapi saya bingung untuk hiroine nya, mohon request nya

Terima kasih, sudah mau membaca


	2. cold

Disclaimer : standar

.

artemiss dozer

.

chap 2

.

Naruto U and SONA S.

.

happy reading

.

.

.

18 Agustus 2220

"Ayo kalian berdua jangan jadi pemalas..."

Sona Uzumaki yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Uzumaki naruto, tampak mengenakan apron putih. Ia menatap sepasang ayah dan anak di depannya yang tampak masih berkutat dengan selimut. Memang cuaca hari ini dingin sama seperti 8 hari yang lalu ketika rikka ketakutan dikarenakan banyak nya petir yang menyambar, tetapi ini sudah pukul 9 pagi dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi. Naruto kau harus mempersiapkan beberapa laporanmu kan!"

"Dingin Sona-chan, aku ingin mencari kehangatan, benar kan rikka..."

"Hn, tou-chan masih dingin," anak perempuan berambut blonde seperti ayahnya itu tampak meringkuk dan tampak memeluk semakin erat ayahnya yang juga membalas pelukannya membuat ia merasa hangat, "masih dingin tou-chan..."

"Hm, aku juga masih merasa dingin..."

"Rikka, ayahmu harus bekerja jangan menahannya seperti itu," Sona menghela nafas melihat anak perempuan yang ada disana. membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya lagi, namun dua buah tangan segera menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh dan berbaring diantara mereka berdua, "Heh..."

Thick mark tampak muncul begitu saja karena apa yang dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh suami dan anaknya itu.

"Apakah kau merasa dingin lagi Rikka, pasti sudah hilangkan dinginya?" Naruto seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona dan tersenyum sambil seolah masih tertidur. Rikka mencoba menahan tawanya agar tetap terlihat tertidur.

"Hn, tidak tou-chan... Kaa-chan benar-benar hangat," Rikka memeluk Sona dan membenamkan dirinya dalam tubuh ibunya. Sona hanya menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya yang ada di sampingnya.

'Sesekali terlambat juga tidak apa-apa lagi pula waktu penyerahan laporan itu seharusnya lusa...' itulah yang Naruto pikir saat ini

"Hei, aku juga ingin pelukan kaa-chan yang lebih erat..." pinta Rikka manja pada ibunya

"baiklah akan Kaa-chan berikan" Sona pun langsung memeluk Rikka lebih erat lagi dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Sona lah yang berada di tengah.

"Aku juga ikutan" seketika juga Naruto langsung memeluk Sona dengan posisi dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya di sela leher Sona.

"Na-Naruto" reaksi kaget Sona dengan pekikan membuat Naruto senang

"ada apa Kaa-chan" Rikka pun bertanya saat melihat ibunya memekik

"ti-tidak apa apa" Sona kembali kaget ketika Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan tanpa Sona sadari Naruto sudah melepas ikatan apron nya.

"ahh" Naruto menjilat leher istrinya yang kemudian mendesah pelan, tidak cukup jilatan di leher tersebut pindah ke kuping Sona.

"ahh" erangan pelan Sona semakin membuat Naruto bersemangat dan melupakan kehadiran Rikka, namun anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun tersebut tertidur secara mengejutkan.

"dia tidur" ucap Sona saat Putri nya terlelap dalam mimpinya

"benarkah. . " suara dengan nada kemenangan meluncur dari mulut Naruto dan sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali menjilati kuping Sona Dan menggigitnya pelan serta tangan nya menyusup melalui apron dengan tali yang telah di lepaskan itu sangat memudahkannya dan baju tipis yang Sona kenakan semua rintangan sukses dilewati tangan Naruto, dan Sona kembali di buat mengerang dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dengan perlakuan Naruto yang lebih intim.

"aahhh hen-hentikan ada-" gigitan dikuping serta remasan pada dadanya yang di berikan Naruto menguat membuat Sona tak bisa menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"kita sudah lama tak melakukanya Sona-chan" ucap Naruto mengeluh

"aku mengerti, tapi tidak sekarang ada Rikka di sini" alasan yang diberikan Sona dapat di terima oleh Naruto yang kemudian berhenti melakukan aksinya.

"baiklah aku paham" Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari kuping sona

"lagi pula seharusnya kau bersiap siap karena akan pergi memberi laporan bukan" kali ini Sona yang melepaskan pelukan nya pada Rikka yang terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"aku akan siap siap" kemudian Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya pergi menuju kamar mandi.

setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangan nya Sona membenarkan posisi tidur Rikka yang salah kemudian ia berjalan ke depan kaca dengan wajah yang masih merona

'mungkin sekarang tidak apa apa' ia mengambil sebuah handuk putih dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi menyusul naruto

うずまき家族( _Uzumaki kazoku)_

"rasanya nyaman sekali" berendam dalam air hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini adalah pilihan tepat, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikir saat ini

'krieet' suara pintu yang di geser pelan itu sampai ke telinga Naruto yang langsung menoleh

"a-aku masuk" sona pun masuk dengan malu malu mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka mandi bersama walaupun sudah lama menikah

"iya" Naruto terus menatapi Sona yang hanya mengenakan handuk

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras, kemudian Sona mendekat ke Naruto dan bertanya

"apa kau ingin aku menggosok punggung mu Naruto-kun"

"tidak perlu" jawaban Naruto membuat Sona sangat kesal

"KENAPA ?" Naruto tak mendengarkan bentakan Sona. dia justru menariknya ke dalam bak mandi sehingga handuk yang yang kenakan Sona lepas dan langsung mengunci mulut Sona menggunakan mulutnya

"kenapa ?, karena kita akan melakukanya di sini" wajah Sona langsung memerah sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Na-mmmm" Naruto langsung mencium bibir tipis Sona

"Sona-chan aku menginginkan dirimu sekarang"

"a-aku . . aku juga Naruto-kun" Sona menutup matanya lalu menghapus jarak di antara mereka

'CUP'

"Naruto-kun pekerjaanmu "

"lupakan saja, itu masih bisa hingga lusa" lalu Naruto kembali mencium Sona kembali dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

owari chp 2

maaf saya membatalkan rencana saya yang ingin membuat lemon karena beberapa alasan, jadi saya bikin lime saja

terima kasih


End file.
